The Nobody (part 1)
by EliRawlins123
Summary: This story is about a man named Henry who goes into the Realm of the Nobody's to kill depression and finds out some deep dark secrets.


**Men who say they don't have a life, mean it. Millions of people commit suicide because of depression. But Henry Roana had a different way of relieving his depression. He went to the temple of Tegras. Tegras is the god of elements. There, Henry talked to the monks to go to the realm of the "Nobody". A Nobody is a soldier who fights off demons but it does not really improve the world since demons keep spawning no matter what happens. Henry was going to become a Nobody. He went to the realm and found his brother as a Nobody. "Cameron!" Yells Henry. "I- I thought you were dead. I remember you fell off the cliff and y- you snapped your neck.". Just then, a demon came up and ate Cameron. That, was the very last time Henry ever saw his brother. It was too late to turn back to Earth. He went to the general to ask for permission to fight. All the general did was say**

" **sure kid" and handed the Henry a seathe and some armor. Henry said thank you and walked off. He put the armor on and went outside and the first thing and the only thing he saw was chaos. Fire, ice, demons, monsters, destruction, you name it. Henry saw it all. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Or was there? Henry took his seathe and killed hundreds of the demons. Hundreds of demons are like three feathers. He couldn't stop them all. He sliced through the hearts of thousands, but they kept coming and coming. Many Nobodys died but Henry kept going. His brave soul could not stop. He kept fighting and fighting. Blood of the demons everywhere. He kept slicing and dicing and fighting. He would not stop. Soon he killed millions, billions, trillions, more than anyone could count. Then, just like that, he stopped. There were no more demons. "How could this happen?" Henry thought. Seconds have passed and all he could hear was the silence of the realm. Then, there was a bang. A streak of light went through the realm like a thunderbolt making the loudest thunder bang you could ever imagine. Henry was astonished to find a creature rising through the ground. The creature had demonic eyes and claws as long as swords and as sharp as a sharks tooth. He had a staff in his hand. The creature laughed and ran towards Henry. Then like that… Henry awoke from his sleep. The general gave him a drink called fimpomb.**

 **It was very warm and tasted like a fruit mixed with a watery substance. It was also very dark red."Whe- Where am I?" Henry asked with a tired tone in his voice. "The Darkness, also known as the Realm of the Nobodys." The general exclaimed. Henry stood up, walked outside, and witnessed a sight that was unbearable. Every demon, dead. The general stepped out and saw the deceased monsters also. "What happened? After I killed them?" Henry asked. "You killed so many demons it blocked the gateway that separates Hell and the world. The creature that attacked you was Tegras, the god of elements. He didn't try**

 **and kill you, he saved your life." The general explained. Just then, the big, devilish monster came out of the doorway. It was Tegras. "Hello Henry. I am Tegras. Sorry if I frightened you when you saw me." Tegras said with a loud, booming voice. "I don't get scared, why else would you think I'm here?" Henry asked. "The same reason everyone else is, depression thinking that being put in eternal punishment would help." Tegras said. Henry looked at Tegras with saddened eyes of despair. "What did you save me from and why did you save me?" Henry asked with a maddening voice. "Well, once you closed the gates it started shooting light and I knew it was going to explode." Tegras explained. "So that is why there was a gigantic light coming from the ground And why did you save me?". "Henry, you killed every single demon from earth to the very depths of Hell. Which means you are too valuable to lose.". Henry was wowed and asked Tegras… "But I thought everyone could do that. How am I so special?". That triggered an answer that Tegras seemed excited to**

 **answer. "Henry, you are a god.""A god. How could an ordinary man be a god?" Henry started with relief. "You are the son of Tegras, you are my son, and your name is really Oden." "WHAT!?" Henry screamed. "Are you saying that my whole life I was a god and I am now finding this out because I felt like I needed to!" "Yes my son. I am so sorry but you have to listen." Tegras begged. "... I'm listening.". Tegras started to explain… "It was thousands of years ago. I was**

 **the captain for the great war of gods. Mara, the god of love, was dying and she really loved**

 **me. So I went out to find the rose of Althea. It was a bright violet rose that had the tears of**

 **Althea keeping it growing and it will immediately grow back when picked. Once I picked it,**

 **Althea wasn't to happy. She sent her men to come and slay me. I am the god of elements so**

 **of course I won. But this started a war. I rushed back to Mara just to find her, holding a baby**

 **boy. I turned into a father, she became a mother. But, the war got crazy. Angles were dying.**

 **Blood covered the sky like a bed sheet. We had no choice but to send you down to**

 **Earth. Once we did, our home exploded. I tried saving everyone by levitating rocks, putting**

 **things where they belong, you couldn't even imagine the pain I was in. Then like that it**

 **stopped. I saved a tons of families and friends. I did not see Mara. I lifted up tons of debris. I**

 **lifted up one rock…" Tegras looked down and started sobbing. "She… She was crushed. I**

 **held her hand and begged her not to leave me. I picked up Althea's rose, but… she told me**

 **to let her go. She told me that she loved me, and that our love would go on as long as she is**

 **alive in my heart. She looked at me and said her last words… she said watch over him." He**

 **was full of tears. Henry stood up, full of tears and walked back inside. Tegras then went**

 **out and left. The general looked at Henry to make sure he was ok. "Well, I think I'm going to**

 **go. When you have put your life together come find me, there is something you should see."**

 **The general said, getting up and walking away. Now Henry knows what it means to be**

 **depressed. Later that night, Henry found a rope and attempted to commit suicide. He failed**

 **because it is a law that Nobody's can't kill themselves. He went through the rope like he**

 **was a ghost and fell to the floor under him. Henry thought he had no life. He was filled with**

 **pain and sorrow. Henry decided regained his senses and went to Hells Gates. He found the**

 **general sitting there waiting for him. "Henry, you blocked the gate to where the demons**

 **can't come in." the general said looking angrily. "Isn't that a good thing?" Henry asked.**

" **Well, the gate to Hell connects with the gate to Heaven. You blocked the gate. Do you know**

 **what this means?" The general sighed. "It means the angels can't go into heaven." Henry**

 **said. "Not just that Henry, but now the demons can go into Heaven and the angels are to**

 **scared to go to Hell. The demons are going to kill the gods." The general explained. "What**

 **do we do?" Henry asked in terror. The general walked up to the gates. "We start war." The**

 **general said to Henry. Henry stood up and walked back to his tent. The general went and got ready. The next day Henry walked out and saw a sight he would never forget. Thousands of Nobodys just standing everywhere. They were holding weapons. The general was standing in front of them. Henry decided to stand in line with the others.**

" **Men, women, and others. We are here to fight in an epic battle and to fight to the death. We can not promise you will live, but we can't promise you will die either. This is not for glory, or the fact that our enemy are who we want to kill. This is to save our kings and queens. This is a fight to save the gods." The general said to every soul in that group. Tegras started walking towards the army. "I want everyone to fight, let your heart pour out, kill every single one of those monsters." Tegras said, then he walked away. The general opened a hatch that led to an underground cave and started walking into it. Everyone followed. They came to an exit only to find two different paths. The general looked both ways and went right. They walked for hours, until they saw a light peeking through the little hallway-like tunnel. They walked through it and climbed stairs. Then Henry, along with the rest of the army, saw Heaven, but black and burnt. You almost could not believe that you went to Heaven. Demons were everywhere. Left, right, up, down, everywhere you looked. "My God!" The general said. The general turned around. "They can not be dead. They found a bunker and they are hiding. Let's kill everyone of them." He turned again… But saw a monster with claws and fangs as big a sharp as you could think of. The monster stabbed the general in the chest. Blood dripping down the evil creatures claws. That was the end of the general. Henry ran up to the general to find him say these words… "You are the new general, Henry. Take care of MY army… YOUR army." The general said to Henry. Just then, the general started to say something that Henry will never forget. He said " You… Are a God". Right after that, the general took his final breath as he laid there dead. Henry gathered up the men and sent groups of them in different directions. Henry took his seathe and attacked the monster. He back slapped Henry and started to speak. "I… Will… Have my moment… AND NO ONE WILL TAKE THAT FROM ME!" Henry started to shake in fear as he took his seathe and cut the monster in the eye. The monster fell back and weeped. "You are Yamen!" Said the monster as he looks at Henry in a frightening way. "Demons, fall back, it's Yamen, the god of destruction!". The demons ran into a portal and disappeared quickly. Henry stood there confused. Tegras appeared in the smoke. "What the hell just happened?" Asked Henry. "... There is a deep and dark secret about you…" Started Tegras. "The general told you that you were a god, but no just any god… you are Yamen.". "Who is Yamen?". "You… Are the god of destruction.". "I thought my name was Oden.". "You have split personalities."...**

 **TELL**

 **ME**

 **IF**

 **YOU**

 **WANT**

 **PART**

 **TWO**


End file.
